Equestria Girls Flips
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The Equestria Girls are going to register for the gymnastics. This story is based on a episode from Arthur called D.W. This story is rated M due to nudity. Flips. Flames and bad reviews are not allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are now back at school from their winter break. They are going to register for the gymnastics team for Canterlot. Kerry will learn the girls how to some gymnast moves. They are going to register it at the gym as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the girls can enter for the gymnastics along with the rest of Canterlot High students.

"We're finally back at school, girls" said Twilight. "We had a good time for our winter break"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We need to get to class right now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight.

They went to their class and took their seat.

"Welcome back to school, students" said the teacher. "We had a wonderful time for our winter break"

"I really missed her, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the assignments now"

"We need to work on it" said Twilight.

"Let's do it, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Later after they finished their assignment, they gave them back to their assignment so she can grade them.

"Let's hope we don't get an awful grade, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope not, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Of course, we have never been failed an assignment"

"I agree with you" said Rainbow Dash.

"Students, one person has failed an assignment" said the teacher. "It's Daniel"

"He is going to detention" said Rainbow Dash.

"He's awful at assignments by the way" said Twilight.

While heading to lunch, they saw a lot of female athletics signs in to be part of the gymnast team at the gym.

"What is going on in here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are signing in to be part of the gymnast team" said Applejack.

"Who is the coach in it?" Twilight asked.

"I am" said Kerry. "Principal Celestia hired me since I am a good gymnast"

"I didn't know a student becomes both an athletic and a head coach" said Rainbow Dash.

"We all going to register for it" said Pinkie Pie. "Right, girls?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" said the rest of the Equestria Girls.

The girls are waiting in line to register. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. We Need a Name

All of the athletic girls are now registering for the gymnastics at Canterlot High. The Equestria Girls are also signed in as well. Kerry is the coach of the gymnast team as a matter of fact. They are going also going need to name for the gymnast team. Let's hope that they can get a good team name for gymnastics.

"Well, girls" said Twilight. "We are now signing for the gymnast team"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope I can do some gymnast moves"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope we can win as well"

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are going to do good in it"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Here comes Kerry now"

"Hi, girls" said Kerry. "Thank you for signing in with the gymnast team"

"Anytime, Kerry" said Fluttershy. "I hope I won't do any mistakes during it"

"We will see about that, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "We got few more girls registering"

"Who are they, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash.

"We got Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie" said Kerry. "They just register with us now"

"That's great" said Fluttershy.

"Hi, girls" said Applejack. "We just sign in for the gymnast with you all"

"We sure did, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Now darling, it is simple that we can do some gymnast moves" said Rarity.

"Thanks, Rarity" said Kerry. "Besides, we need a name for the gymnastics team for us"

"I think we have an idea" said Rainbow Dash. "We can name the Wondercolts"

"That is a good idea, Rainbow" said Kerry. "I think that's the school team's name by the way"

"We know that, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Thank you for giving that name"

"Anytime, Rainbow" said Kerry. "I'm sure that we can win as well"

"I hope so too, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I will learn how to do a gymnast moves on a balance beam"

"We'll show you, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The girls are hugging at Kerry. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Tryout for the Shadowbolts

At Crystal Prep, the Shadowbolts are registering to be in the gymnast. They are going to learn how to do flips as a matter of fact. All the athletics from Crystal Prep are also going to register as well. They will see who will be the coach of the gymnastics team. Let's hope that the tryout will be a success.

"Well, we are going to try a different sport today" said Indigo Zap.

"I agree with you, Indigo" said Sugarcoat. "I want to try something new as well"

"We need to get in line first" said Sunny Flare. "We are going to be patient as well"

"Okay, then" said Sugarcoat. "We will see who's the coach of our team"

"It's Cadance" said Sunny Flare. "She is the coach in it"

"Now we can register" said Sugarcoat.

They all the registered for the gymnastics. Later, the Shadowbolts are putting their leotards on so they can do the tryout.

"We are now in our leotards" said Indigo Zap.

"Here comes our coach now" said Sunny Flare.

They saw Cadance entering the gym.

"Hello, girls" said Cadance. "Welcome to your first gymnastics tryout"

"It's nice to see you, Cadance" said Sour Sweet. "Are you the head coach of the gymnastics team?"

"I sure am, Sour Sweet" said Cadance. "Be ready to show your show your strength"

"We sure will, Cadance" said Sour Sweet. "We should we learned first?"

"We can learn about backflipping" said Cadance.

"That's sound good, Cadance" said Indigo Zap. "I hope I don't fall while doing it"

"You just have to stay balance, Indigo" said Cadance.

"I know I can do it, Cadance" said Lemon Zest,

"Let me see what you can do" said Cadance.

"Okay, Cadance" said Lemon Zest.

She backflips and jumps and land safely.

"Great job, Lemon Zest" said Cadance. "That was a great job"

"Thanks Cadance" said Lemon Zest.

"All right, the rest of you can do it"

They did the same thing as Lemon Zest did.

"That was great job to all of you" said Cadance.

"Thanks, Cadance" said Sour Sweet.

The gymnastics tryout for the Shadowbolts was a success. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. A Bad School's Tryout

A bad school is now going to register the tryout for the gymnastics. The bad school is the bully school. It is a school that the bullies in Equestria goes there as a matter of fact. They are also going to find out who the coach is by the way. Let's hope that bully school does the good job at the tryout.

"This is it, girls" said Adagio. "We are registering for the gymnastics team"

"Really?" Sonata asked.

"We sure are" said Adagio. "I wonder who the head coach is"

"I am head coach, Adagio" said Principal Cinch. "I am now the principal of the bully school"

"We can register for the gymnastics team" said Aria.

"Of course you can" said Principal Cinch. "Just follow me so you can register"

"Okay, ma'am" said Adagio.

They went in line with the other athletics so they can register. The Dazzlings are also being patient in line as well.

"How long are we going to wait in line, Adagio?" Aria asked.

"When we are closer, we will sign our name" said Adagio.

"Thanks, Adagio" said Aria. "You are nice of us"

"Anytime" said Adagio. "Besides, I never done gymnast moves"

"Neither do I" said Sonata. "I might be fear of flipping"

"It's going to fine" said Adagio.

"Okay then" said Sonata.

The Dazzlings are now signing their names. Later at the gym, Principal Cinch came over there and talks to her team.

"Hello, girls" said Principal Cinch. "This is the tryout of gymnastics moves"

"What are we going to do first, First?" Aria asked.

"Uneven bars" said Principal Cinch. "I am the also the coach of the gymnastics team"

"That is sweet" said Sonata.

"Adagio, you go first" said Principal Cinch.

"Okay, ma'am" said Adagio.

Adagio is now grabbing the bar, spins herself and land on the floor.

"Good work, Adagio" said Principal Cinch. "You are a best gymnast"

"I agree, Cinch" said Adagio. "Let's see if my backup singers are going to that"

"They are doing it, Adagio" said Principal Cinch.

Aria and Sonata are doing the same thing as Adagio did. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The School of Smart Kids

The next school will do the tryout is the school of smart kids. It is a school for the gifted as a matter of fact. They are going to do some gymnastics tryout as they can do it good. The girl athletics are now registering for the gymnastics by the way. Let's hope that they can enter it with the rest of the girls.

"Look, I see a register for the gymnastics" said Rebecca.

"I see it too" said Sarah. "Can we sign in as well"

"Sure you can" said Rebecca. "We are going to be in line along with the other girls' athletics"

"Okay then" said Sarah.

Rebecca and Sarah are now waiting in line to sign in with the team. Later, these two are now in front of the line.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you going to sign in with the gymnastics team"

"Yes we are, ma'am" said Rebecca. "We need a pen to sign in"

"We have one here by the way" said the principal. "Go ahead and sign in"

"I sure will, ma'am" said Rebecca.

They signed in their name with the paper and they left.

"Have fun, you two" said the principal.

Later, Rebecca and Sarah are now in their leotards and the coach came in.

"Welcome, girls" said Coach Rachael. "This is your first day of gymnastics"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Rebecca. "We have several athletics as well"

"True, Rebecca" said Coach Rachael. "We have you, Sarah, Elizabeth, Madison, Lauren, Kelly and Nicole"

"Okay, ma'am" said Rebecca. "What is our first tryout"

"The balance beam, Rebecca" said Coach Rachael. "You are first, in fact"

"I will try" said Rebecca.

She went up there and did a few flips.

"Wow, Rebecca, you are doing at it" said Coach Rachael. "Girls, take turns on the balance beam"

"Got it, coach" said Sarah.

After all the girls takes turns, they are now done with the balance beam.

"You all did a good job at the balance beam, girls" said Coach Rachael.

The tryout was a huge success. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Special Ed's Tryout

The Special Ed of Canterlot is now getting ready to register for the gymnastics. The girls are going to learn how to do gymnastics moves as a matter of fact. They are going to do good job at the gymnastics as well. The girls are now waiting in line to register. Let's hope that they can register for the gymnastics team.

"Look, Angela" said Sandy. "There's a registration for the gymnastics team"

"We better get in line, Sandy" said Angela.

"Okay, Angela" said Sandy.

Angela and Sandy are now waiting in line to register for the gymnastics. A little later, these two are now in front of the line.

"Hi, ma'am" said Sandy. "We are here to register for the gymnastics team"

"Why, of course" said the principal. "Please sign in your name"

She signed in as well as her friend Angela as they are now participated. Later at the gym, they are now in their leotard and waiting for their coach to come.

"Well, I'm so happy to be entered with the team, Angela" said Sandy.

"Same here" said Angela. "I hope I can learn these gymnastics moves"

"I will do that as well, Angela" said Sandy. "Here comes our coach now"

They saw their coach coming in to the gym.

"Hello, girls" said Coach Sandra. "Today is your first tryout today. First off, I would like to thank everyone to register with us"

"I'm Sandy" said Sandy. "This is friend, Angela"

"Nice to see you two" said Coach Sandra. "Today, we are going to learn Rhythmic"

"What is that, coach?" Sandy asked.

"It's a part where you wave a ribbon" said Coach Sandra. "Do you want to try?"

"I sure can, ma'am" said Sandy. "I am good at waving with a ribbon"

She waves a ribbon and did a good job at it.

"Great job, Sandy" said Coach Sandra. "You are doing good at rhythmic gymnastics"

"Thanks, coach" said Sandy.

"Now, the rest of the girls will do the same thing as you" said Coach Sandra.

"Okay, coach" said Sandy.

The rest of the girls are now waving a ribbon. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Nerd School's Tryout

The nerd school is now getting ready to enter for the gymnastics. All the girls' athletics are going to register at the gym as a matter of fact. They are going to learn the gymnastic moves as well. Sugarcoat and Twilight do not attend to that school, of course. Let's hope that the athletics from the nerd school will register for the gymnastics team.

"Hey look" said nerd girl #1. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"Can we sign in so we can be part of our team?" Nerd girl #2 asked.

"Sure we can" said nerd girl #1. "Come on now"

They are now waiting in line for a bit. Later, they are now in the front of the line so they can register.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, principal" said nerd girl #1. "Besides, I have never done gymnastics before"

"Here is a paper and a pen so you can register" said the principal.

"Thanks, principal" said nerd girl #1.

She signs in her name and give it back to the principal.

"Have fun at the gymnastics, girls" said the principal.

"Anytime, ma'am" said nerd girl #1.

At the gym, all the nerd girls are now dressed in their leotards and their coach is coming over there.

"Hello there, girls" said the coach. "Today is your first tryout for gymnastics"

"Nice to see you, ma'am" said nerd girl #2. "What is our first tryout today?"

"Our first tryout will be the trampoline" said the coach. "It is a part where you jump as high as you can"

"Oh, okay" said nerd girl #1. "Can I go first?"

"Sure you can" said the coach. "Just be careful now"

"I sure will, coach" said nerd girl #1.

She jumped the trampoline and she did bounce high enough.

"Great job, ma'am" said the coach. "You are good at jumping in the trampoline"

"Anytime, ma'am" said nerd girl #1.

"Now it's someone else turn" said the coach.

The rest of the nerd girls are taking turns for the trampoline. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Christian High School's Tryout

Canterlot Christian School is now getting ready to enter the gymnastics. There are several girl athletics waiting in line to register as a matter of fact. They are going to be patient in line as well. They are going to learn how to do gymnast moves and they can do it good. Let's hope that they do the tryout well.

"Look, Amy" said Samantha. "There is a register for the gymnastics"

"I haven't done that" said Amy. "Can we register so I can learn how to do gymnast moves?"

"Of course you can, Amy" said Samantha. "Let's go ahead and wait in line.

"Okay, Samantha" said Amy.

They are now waiting in line to register. Later, they are now in front of the line and they are ready to register.

"Hi, girls" said the principal. "What can I do for you today?"

"We are here to register for the gymnastics team of this school, ma'am" said Samantha. "I'm also registering Amy so she can learn some gymnast moves"

"That is nice of you, Amy" said the principal. "Please sign your name"

She signed her name as well as Amy signs her name on the paper. Later, they are now wearing their leotard and their coach enters the gym.

"Welcome, girls" said Coach Tracy. "Today is your first gymnastics tryout"

"It sure is, ma'am" said Samantha. "I brought Amy here to she can do gymnast moves"

"That is a great, Samantha" said Coach Tracy. "She better do some moves good"

"I hope so too, ma'am" said Samantha. "Which one should we learn today?"

"We are going to flips today" said Coach Tracy. "All of you girls are going to take turns to do flips"

"So, who is going first?" Samantha asked.

"Amy is, Samantha" said Coach Tracy. "Show me what you can do"

She did some flips and did a good job.

"That is a good job, Amy" said Coach Tracy. "You are learning with these moves"

"Anytime, ma'am" said Amy. "I hope my parents will like it"

Amy gave a high five to the other gymnast members. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Jewish High School's Tryout

The Jewish high school is now going to participate for gymnastics. The athletics from that school are waiting to register for it. They are going to learn some gymnast as a matter of fact. No Jewish high school have never done gymnastics. This maybe the first time that they can participate. Let's hope that the athletics can do a few gymnastics moves.

"Look, Rachel" said Isabella. "There is a registration for the gymnastics class"

"I saw that, Isabella" said Rachel. "Can we sign in with the other athletics?"

"Sure we can, Rachel" said Isabella. "Let's go ahead and register"

They went there and waiting for a bit. Later, they are now in front of the line and going to register.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Isabella. "We can't wait to learn how to do gymnast moves"

"Okay, then" said the principal. "Here is a paper and a pen so you can register"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Isabella.

They registered their names on a paper and gave it back to the principal. Later, they are now wearing in their leotards and the coach came in.

"Hello, girls" said Coach Andrea. "It is your first tryout for gymnastics today"

"I agree with you, ma'am" said Isabella. "I am ready to do some gymnast moves"

"I know you are, Isabella" said Coach Andrea. "Today, we are doing rhythmic gymnastics"

"Is that the one where you wave a ribbon?" Isabella asked.

"It sure is, Isabella" said Coach Andrea. "In fact, you are going first to wave the ribbon while I played the music"

"Okay, ma'am" said Isabella. "I will do that right now"

Isabella is now waving a ribbon and the music is playing. After that, Isabella did a good job at waving the ribbon.

"You did a great job, Isabella" said Coach Andrea.

"Thanks, coach" said Isabella. "I can do it again soon"

"Now the other girls will take turns to use the ribbon" said Coach Andrea.

"Okay, ma'am" said Isabella.

The rest of the gymnast are taking turns to wave the ribbon. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Muslim School's Tryout

The next school that can participate in the gymnastics is the Muslim school. The athletes from that school are going to wait in line to register as a matter of fact. They are also can learn how to do gymnast moves as well. They will learn about gymnastics by the way. Let's hope that they can do some gymnast moves well.

"Look, there is a registration for the gymnastics class" said Muslim student #1.

"That is for the athletics of course" said Muslim student #2.

"Can we sign in to participate?" Muslim student #1 asked.

"Sure we can" said Muslim student #2. "Let's go wait in line"

"Okay" said Muslim student #1.

They went there and wait in line. A little later, they are now in front of the line so they can register for the gymnastics.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics class?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Muslim student #1. "We can't wait to learn the gymnastics"

"That is very nice of you, you two" said the principal. "Here is a pen and a paper so you can sign your name"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Muslim student #2. "It's nice to see you here"

They signed their name and gave them back to the principal. Later they are now wearing their leotards and the coach came to the gym.

"Welcome, girls" said the coach. "Today is the gymnastics tryout. We are doing the uneven bars"

"Sir, is that where we spin around?" Muslim student #2 asked.

"That is true, young lady" said the coach. "In fact, you are also going first"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Muslim student #2.

She grabbed a bar, spins around and land on the mat.

"Wow, she is good" said Muslim student #1. "I can do it next"

"That is true" said the coach. "We have to take turns for the uneven bars"

"Okay, ma'am" said Muslim student #1. "Great job. You did excellent"

"Anytime" said Muslim student #2. "Your turn now"

"Okay then" said Muslim student #1.

The girls will take turns for the uneven bars. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Military School's Tryout

The next school that can do the tryout is the military school. A lot of schools have already done the first tryout as a matter of fact. The military school are now getting ready to have their first tryout. The athletics are going to be wait in line to register. Let's hope that the athletics from that school can do the gymnast moves.

"Hey, look" said military student #1. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"Can we register for it?" Military student #2 asked.

"Sure we can" said military student #1. "Let's go wait in line to register"

They are now waiting in line. After a bit, they are now in front of the line so they can register.

"Hello, you two" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said military student #2. "We can't to learn the gymnast moves"

"All righty then" said the principal. "Please, sign your name in the paper"

"We sure will, ma'am" said military student #1.

They are signing their names and gave the paper back. Later, the athletics are now in their leotards and the coach came in to the gym.

"Attention!" yelled the coach. "Today is your first tryout at our school"

"Yes, ma'am" said the athletics. "We can do some gymnast moves"

"Exactly, girls!" yelled the coach. "The balance beam is what we're going to do today"

"I'm not sure who's going to go first" said military student #1.

"This student is going first, ma'am" said the coach. "Get up the balance beam right now"

"All right, ma'am" said military student #2.

"Now, I don't want you to fall off on the beam" said the coach. "You got that?!"

"I sure am, ma'am" said military student #2.

"Do it now!" yelled the coach.

She did some flips on the beam and did a great job at it.

"Wow, young lady, I didn't know you can do the balance beam" said the coach.

"I sure can, ma'am" said military student #2.

The athletics are now taking turns on the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Rich Private High School's Tryout

The next school that can participate for the gymnastics is the rich private high school. It is a school that where the students are rich as a matter of fact. The athletics from that school are going to register for the gymnastics. They can also learn some gymnast moves as well. Let's hope that the athletics from that school can register for gymnastics.

"Look" said rich student #1. "There is the registration for the gymnastics"

"Can we get in line so we can participate?" Rich student #2 asked.

"Sure we can" said rich student #1. "Let's go ahead and wait in line"

They are waiting in line. A little later, they are now waiting in line to register.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to enter for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said rich student #1. "We can't wait to learn with gymnast moves"

"That's sounds great, you two" said the principal. "Now, please sign your name and your paper"

"Thanks, ma'am" said rich student #2.

They are now signing their name and gave the paper back to the principal. Later, they are now wearing their leotards and the coach arrives to the gym.

"Well, this is our first day" said rich student #1.

"It sure is" said rich student #2. "Here comes our coach now"

"Hello, girls" said the coach. "Today is your first day of our tryout"

"So nice to see you, ma'am" said rich student #2.

"We are going to teach you a few gymnastics moves today" said the coach.

"Okay, coach" said rich student #1. "What are doing today?"

"We are doing the vault" said the coach. "You are going first, young lady"

"Thanks, ma'am" said rich student #1.

She runs down a runway, hurdle onto a springboard with her hands and land cleanly.

"Great job, young lady" said the coach. "You are doing better at the vault.

"Now we are going to let the other gymnast take turns" said rich student #1.

"That is true, ma'am" said the coach.

They are now taking turns on the vault. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Poor High School's Tryout

The next school that will participate in the gymnastics is the poor high school. It is a school that poor students went there as a matter of fact. They are going to be waiting in line to register by the way. The athletics can register by writing their names down. Let's that the athletics from that school can register for the gymnastics.

"Look" said poor student #1. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"Is it okay that we can enter with the other athletics" said poor student #2.

"Sure we can" said poor student #1. "Now let's go wait in line"

They are going to register and waiting in line for a bit. Later, they are now in front of the line as they are getting ready to sign their names.

"Hi, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said poor student #1. "We are going to learn some moves and flips"

"That sounds okay to me" said the principal. "Here is the paper and a pen so you can register"

"Thanks, ma'am" said poor student #1.

They signed their names in the paper and gave it back to the principal. Later, they are wearing their leotards and the coach arrives to the gym.

"Well, I hope we are pretty on the tryout today" said poor student #2.

"I hope so too" said poor student #1. "Here comes the coach now"

"Hi, girls" said the coach. "Today is the tryout for the gymnastics"

"We know it, ma'am" said poor student #1. "What should we do today?"

"We are doing trampoline" said the coach. "You are going first by the way"

"Okay, sir" said poor student #1. "I will try do it good"

She went to the trampoline and she jumps as high as she could. She did a good job at it.

"Wow, ma'am" said the coach. "You did a good job on the trampoline"

"Thank you, ma'am" said poor student #1. "Let's hope that they can take turns"

The athletics are now taking turns on trampoline. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Bad Kids School's Tryout

The next school that will participate for the gymnastics is the bad kids high school. It is a place that the bad kids went there as a matter of fact. They can learn some gymnast moves as well. They will wait in line to register. The athletics from that school knows gymnastic. Let's hope that they can do gymnastics good.

"Look" said Adagio's sister. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"Can we go there to register?" Aria's sister asked.

"Sure we can" said Adagio's sister. "Let's go ahead and wait in line"

"Thanks" said Aria's little sister. "Let's hope our friend will be here"

"What is going on here?" Sonata's sister asked.

"We are registering for the gymnastics" said Adagio's sister. "You can come with us"

"Thank you" said Sonata's sister. "It is nice of you to register"

They are waiting to register. A little later, they are now in front of the line.

"Hi, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Adagio's sister.

"Well then, here is the paper and a pencil so you can sign your name" said the principal.

"Okay, ma'am" said Adagio's sister.

They signed their name and they gave them back to the principal. At the gym, they are now wearing their leotards and the coach came in.

"Trixie is our coach, girls" said Adagio's sister.

"Hello, girls" said Trixie. "Today is our gymnastics tryouts"

"She is great and powerful as well" said Aria's sister.

"That is true, young lady" said Trixie. "Someone is going to go first"

"I can go first, Trixie" said Adagio's sister. "What should I do?"

"You are going to do flips" said Trixie.

"That is floor" said Adagio's sister. "I will try to do my best"

She did flips on the floor and did a good job on it.

"That was good, young lady" said Trixie. "Floor exercise was an important thing to do"

"That is true, Trixie" said Adagio's sister. "Let the rest of the gymnasts do the exercise"

The athletics are now taking turns on the floor exercise. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Insane High School's Tryout

The next school that will participate for the gymnastics is the insane high school. It is a school where the kids who are insane goes there. They will learn the gymnast moves as a matter of fact. A lot of schools have already done the tryouts for the gymnastics. Let's hope that the athletics from that school can learn about gymnastics.

"Hey look" said insane student #1. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"It sure is" said insane student #2. "We are athletics, of course"

"I agree with you" said insane student #1. "Can we go ahead and register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure can" said insane student #2. "Now let's go ahead and wait in line"

"Okay then" said insane student #1.

They are waiting in line. A little later, they are now in front of the line so they can register.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said insane student #1. "We are going to learn the gymnast moves"

"That sounds really nice of you" said the principal. "Now, here is a paper and a pencil to register"

"Thanks, ma'am" said insane student #1.

They signed their name and gave them back to the principal. Later, they are now wearing their leotards and the coach arrives to the gym.

"Hello, girls" said the coach. "Today is our gymnastics tryouts"

"I am learning to do the gymnast moves" said insane student #1.

"I agree with you, ma'am" said the coach. "Today, we are going to do the trampoline"

"Are we going to jump as high as we could, ma'am?" Insane student #1 asked.

"We sure are" said the coach. "In fact, you are going first"

"Okay, ma'am" said insane student #1.

She went to the trampoline and jumps high and went down and did good.

"That was great, ma'am" said the coach. "Now the rest of the gymnasts can do the trampoline"

"That is true, ma'am" said insane student #1.

The athletics from the insane school are now taking turns on the trampoline. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	16. Tech High School's Tryout

The next school that will do some gymnastics is the tech high school. The athletics from that school are getting to register for the gymnastics as a matter of fact. They are also going to learn the gymnast moves as well. They will do a good job at the moves. Let's hope that the athletics can register for the gymnastics.

"Hey look" said tech student #1. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"I see that now" said tech student #2. "Can we wait in line so we can participate?"

"Of course we can" said tech student #1. "Now let's go ahead and wait in line"

They are waiting in line. A little later, they are now in front of the line so they can register for the gymnastics.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you all here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said tech student #1. "We just wanted to learn the gymnast moves"

"That sounds great" said the principal. "Be sure that you did good on the gymnastics"

"We sure will, ma'am" said tech student #2. "I'm almost ready to participate"

"That is true, young lady" said the principal. "Here's the pencil and a paper so you can sign your name"

"Okay, ma'am" said tech student #1.

They signed their name and gave them back to the principal. Later, the athletics are now wearing their leotards and the coach arrives at the gym.

"Hello, girls" said the coach. "Today is your first tryout for gymnastics"

"It sure is, ma'am" said tech student #1. "What should we do?"

"We are going to do the uneven bars" said the coach. "In fact, you are going first"

"Okay, sir" said tech student #1. "I will try to do my best"

She grabbed the bar, spins around and land on a mat.

"That is very good, young lady" said the coach. "You know how to do uneven bars"

"I sure can" said tech student #1. "Now the rest can take turns on the uneven bars"

The athletics are taking turns on the uneven bars. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Girls High School's Tryout

The next school will participate for the gymnastics is the girls high school. It is a school to only have female students and athletics as a matter of fact. They are going to get in line so they can register. It is going to take some time to register with the team. Let's hope that the athletics can register with the other members.

"Look, Olga" said Leslie. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"Can we sign in?" Olga asked.

"Of course we can, Olga" said Leslie. "We are ready to get in line and it's going to be while to participate"

"Okay, Leslie" said Olga. "We are going to be patient"

"That is true" said Leslie.

They are now waiting in line. A little later, they are now in front of the line so they can register.

"Hello, girls" said Principal Jessie. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Leslie. "I just want to try it and that is it"

"it takes practices, Leslie" said Olga. "There's a lot of moves for gymnastics by the way"

"I know about that, Olga" said Leslie. "I will go ahead and register"

"That is nice of you, Leslie" said Principal Jessie. "Here's a pencil and a paper to sign your name"

They signed their names and gave it back to the principal. At the gym, they are now wearing their leotards and the coach came over there.

"Hi, girls" said Coach Margaret. "Today is the tryout"

"It sure is, ma'am" said Leslie. "I am here to learn some moves"

"That sounds great" said Coach Margaret. "Anyways, we are doing the balance beam"

"Can I go first, ma'am?" Leslie asked.

"Of course you can" said Coach Margaret. "Try to stay still as soon as possible"

She got up to the balance and jumps a few times and stays still.

"Great job, Leslie" said Coach Margaret. "You are doing great at it"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Leslie. "Let's hope the rest can use the balance beam"

The athletics are now taking turns for the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	18. Catholic High School's Tryout

The next school that will participate for the gymnastics is the Catholic high school. It is going to be big competition as a matter of fact. The athletics from that school can learn some gymnast moves as well. They will wait in line so they can register at the office. Let's hope that the athletics will participate for the gymnastics.

"Look, Andrea" said Gabby. "There is a register for the gymnastics"

"I see it, Gabby" said Andrea. "Is it okay that we can participate with the athletics?"

"Of course we can, Andrea" said Gabby. "Let's go ahead and wait in line"

They went over there. A little later, they are now in front of the line so they can register.

"Hi there, girls" said Principal Jane. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Gabby. "We can learn some gymnast moves by the way"

"I have to agree with, Gabby" said Andrea. "It is also going to be a big competition"

"We decide to register" said Gabby. "I just wanted to learn, in fact"

"Well, then. Here is the paper and a pencil so you can sign your name" said Principal Jane.

They signed their names and gave them back to the principal. Later, they are now wearing their leotards and the coach came to the gym.

"Here comes the coach, Gabby" said Andrea.

"Good afternoon, girls" said Coach Mary.

"Good afternoon, Coach Mary" said the athletics.

"We are preparing for the big competition" said Coach Mary. "We are going to do the rhythmic part"

"Is it the one with the baton?" Gabby asked.

"It sure is, Gabby" said Coach Mary. "Of course, you are going to go first"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Gabby.

The music begins and Gabby is waving and throwing the baton. After that, the music ends and Gabby did excellent.

"You did it, Gabby" said Coach Mary. "You learned the rhythmic gymnastics"

"Better let the rest use the baton" said Gabby.

The rest of the athletics are taking turns with the baton. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Boys High School's Tryout

The next school that will enter for the gymnastics is the boys high school. The boys have done gymnastics just like the girls do as a matter of fact. They are going to learn some moves from the coach as well. The athletics from that school will not do the balance beam since it's only for the girls. Let's hope they can register for the gymnastics.

"Ben, look" said Jon. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"I can see it now" said Ben. "Except we can't do the balance since it is for girls only"

"That is true, Jon" said Ben. "Anyways, can we go register?"

"We sure can, Ben" said Jon. "Let's go ahead and wait in line"

"Okay, then" said Ben.

A little bit later, they are now in front of the line so they can register for the gymnastics.

"Hello, boys" said Principal Joe. "Are you here to register?"

"We are here, sir" said Jon. "We just want to try it out"

"Some moves are only for the girls" said Ben.

"I have to agree with you, Ben" said Jon.

"That is true, Jon" said Principal Joe. "Now here is the pencil and a paper to sign your sign name"

They did so and gave them back to the principal. At the gym, they are now in the leotard and the coach came over there.

"Attention, boys" said Coach Mike. "We have a big competition and we are going to do a tryout"

"That is true, sir" said Jon. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to do the trampoline" said Coach Mike. "In fact, you are going to first"

"Thanks, sir" said Jon. "I hope I can do it good"

He jumped the trampoline and did a good job and got out of the trampoline.

"Well, Jon" said Coach Mike. "You are one good jumper on the trampoline"

"Thank you, sir" said Jon. "Let's share the trampoline so that everyone can use it"

"That's right, Jon" said Coach Mike.

The athletics are now taking turns on the trampoline. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. No Underwear

Back at Canterlot High, the male athletics are going to sign in for the gymnastics with the girls. Like before, they will be waiting in line as there a lot of athletics as a matter of fact. The boys will not be wearing underwear while wearing a leotard as well. Let's hope that the boys will register and wears a leotard without underwear.

"I still see a registration, guys" said Flash. "Can we go ahead and register?"

"I think we can, Flash" said Sandalwood. "Now, let's go ahead and wait in line"

"Alright then" said Flash. "Let's be patient since it is a long line"

"I agree with you, Flash" said Sandalwood.

A little bit later, the boys are now in front of the line to register.

"Hello, boys" said Celestia. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, Celestia" said Flash. "I just want to try it out"

"Same here, Flash" said Micro Chips. "Sandalwoods and I are here with you"

"Thanks, Micro Chips" said Flash. "I knew I could count on you"

"Anytime, Flash" said Micro Chips. "We are here to register as well"

"That sounds good" said Flash.

"Don't forget that before you sign your name, don't wear underwear" said Celestia.

"All right, Celestia" said Flash. "I hope we will be okay with that"

"Thank you, Flash" said Celestia.

They signed their name and gave a paper and a pencil back to Celestia. Later at the locker room, the boys are taking off their underwear as their genitals are now seen and getting ready to put their leotards on.

"Well, I'm sorry that we can't wear underwear on our leotard" said Flash.

"It's okay, Flash" said Sandalwood. "We will wash them by the way"

"Thanks, Sandalwood" said Flash. "You are very nice"

"No problem, Flash" said Sandalwood. "We better get ready now because the rest of the boys are now dressed"

"We're ready now" said Micro Chips. "Let's go to the gym"

"Okay, Micro Chips" said Flash.

The boys are now leaving the locker room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Coach Shining Armor

The boys are now in the gym and getting ready for their gymnast moves. The girls are getting ready to take a shower and get dressed. The girls did a good job on a tryout as a matter of fact. The boys will be waiting for the coach to come. Let's hope that the boys can do the gymnastics tryout.

"Here we are at the gym" said Flash. "We are now ready"

"That is true, Flash" said Sandalwood. "We can't wait for our coach to come"

"The girls are coming" said Flash.

"Boys, we see you bulges" said Twilight. "We are done with our tryout"

"We know that, Twilight" said Flash. "Are you girls going to get dressed?"

"We sure are, Flash" said Twilight. "We are going to taking and then get dressed"

"Okay, see you later" said Flash.

The girls are leaving the gym and saw the coach came in.

"Here comes the coach" said Sandalwood. "Who is our coach?"

"That is Shining Armor" said Flash. "He is also Twilight's brother"

"I don't remember him, Flash" said Micro Chips. "Besides, he is a very nice person"

"Hi, boys" said Shining Armor. "You are here for the tryout"

"Thank you, Shining Armor" said Flash. "I am sure that you will be a good coach"

"I sure can" said Shining Armor. "We are going to do the uneven bars"

"Is that the one where we spin around?" Flash asked.

"It sure is, Flash" said Shining Armor. "In fact, you are going first"

"Thank you, Shining Armor" said Flash. "I will try to do my best"

He holds a bar, spinning around and lands to the mat.

"Great work, Flash" said Shining Armor. "You're doing good at it"

"Thank you, Shining Armor" said Flash. "I am sure that Sandalwood and Micro Chips will do good"

They shared the bars and did a good job.

"Well, boys, you did well today on a tryout" said Shining Armor. "Drink some water"

"Okay, Shining Armor" said Flash.

They went to the fountain to drink some water. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. The Bad Girls Came

The boys did a good job on their tryout for gymnastics. They will keep an eye on the bad kids in Canterlot High as a matter of fact. They will not like to be naked in school. It would be rude to get naked at school by the way. Let's hope that the boys can keep an eye out on the bad kids.

"That was a good tryout for us" said Flash.

"It sure was, Flash" said Sandalwood. "I hope we will do good soon"

"We will see about that, Sandalwood" said Flash. "We like to thank Shining Armor to be our head coach"

"I agree with you, Flash" said Sandalwood. "We better get dressed now since we are getting ready to go home"

"Okay, Sandalwood" said Flash.

As they are going to the locker room, they saw the bad girls entering the gym.

"Ahoy hoy, boys" said Adagio Dazzle. "We want you three to stripped naked"

"We won't get naked here" said Sandalwood. "You three cast a spell on us and the Rainbooms have defeated you already"

"I'm sorry but you are going to be naked in school and that's final" said Sonata Dusk.

"Coach!" Yelled Sandalwood.

"Out you three and never back again" said Shining Armor.

He took the Dazzlings out of Canterlot High.

"They are now gone" said Flash. "Now let's get ready to take a shower"

"Okay, Flash" said Sandalwood.

They take off their leotards and went to the shower and washed their body parts and their penis. After that, they got dressed and getting ready to go home since the bell has already rung.

"We are going home now, Shining Armor" said Flash. "It was nice to see you"

"Bye, Flash" said Shining Armor. "Have a safe trip back home"

"I sure will, Shining Armor" said Flash. "Come on, you two. Our mom is waiting for us"

"Okay, Flash" said Sandalwood. "I just put my clothes on now"

"That's good, Sandalwood" said Flash. "Let's out of here"

They went to the car and left Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Starting a School

The Dazzlings are now thrown out at Canterlot High and heading back to the bad school. They really want to see the boys naked but Shining Armor will not let them as a matter of fact. The bad girls are going to start up their own school by the way. A school cost a lot of money as well. Let's hope that the bad girls can start a school.

"The Dazzlings have been thrown out" said bad girl #1. "We took them to see the boys naked in school"

"I have to agree with you" said bad girl #2. "In fact, we are friends with the Dazzlings"

"We are going to start a school" said bad girl #3. "But we don't have enough money"

"I have an idea" said bad girl #1. "We can steal the money from the bank"

"Did Adagio tells us to do that?" Bad girl #2 asked.

"She sure did" said bad girl #1. "Now let's go, girls"

At the bank, they break the vault and steals a lot of money. Then, the bank tellers saw them and tells the security to stop them until they left the bank.

"We're too late, ma'am" said the security. "They are going to start a school"

"Great job, girls" said bad girl #1. "We just steal the money from the bank"

"Now we need a name for a school" said bad girl #3.

"How about Bad Girl's High School?" said bad girl #1.

"That sounds like a great idea" said bad girl #2. "I see a construction worker"

"Hello, sir" said bad girl #1. "We want Bad Girl's High School to be built"

"That cost a lot of money, ma'am" said the construction worker.

"Luckily, we got the money from the bank" said bad girl #1.

"Did you steal it from the vault?" The construction worker asked.

"We sure did, sir" said bad girl #1. "Now get moving already"

"Already, ma'am" said the construction worker.

The bad girls gave the bag of money to the construction worker and starting a school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Hiring Teachers and Staffs

The high school for bad girls is now starting to build. The bad girls are going to hire bad teachers as a matter of fact. It's going to be while to be build a new school by the way. The bad girls are also going to hire staff as well. Let's hope that the bad girls will get bad teachers and staffs.

"Our high school is now building" said bad girl #1. "We are going to be patient until that our own school is built"

"I have to agree with you" said bad girl #2. "Now we are going to hire some bad teachers and staffs"

"That is a great idea" said bad girl #1. "We better go find them now"

"Okay then" said bad girl #2.

They went to the car and searches for people to hire. A little later, they saw a bad woman outside.

"Hey, ma'am, is it okay that you can be our principal?" One of the bad girls asked.

"I sure can" said a bad woman. "I will be a bad principal"

"I hope so, ma'am" said one of the bad girls. "Now we need to hire a few teachers"

"I see a bad man now" said bad girl #1. "Let's go hire him"

"Hello, sir, will you be our teacher?" One of the bad girls asked.

"What do you talking about girls?" said a bad man. "I am going to work there"

"That is why we are hiring you" said one of the bad girls. "I hope you can work with us"

"I really like to go bad girls" said bad man. "In fact, I am a bad teacher"

"Well, we are going to find more people right now" said one of the bad girls.

"Okay, girls" said a bad girl. "Take care"

The bad girls hired all the bad people for their school. Later, they talk to their construction worker.

"Sir, is our school ready yet?" Bad girl #3 asked.

"No, it isn't, ma'am" said the construction worker. "It is going to be a while"

The bad girls talk to him for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Grand Opening

The bad school is almost done building and the bad girls hired a lot of staff. They are going to do the grand opening of that school as a matter of fact. They will do the ceremony as well. The bad girls are the owners of the bad school. Let's hope that the bad school will be built and opens.

"The bad school is almost built now" said bad girl #1. "We better set it up in time for the ceremony"

"You bet" said bad girl #2. "It is sad that we have been kicked out at Canterlot High"

"That is why we are building a bad school" said bad girl #1.

"I agree with you" said bad girl #2. "The bad school is now built"

"That is great" said bad girl #1. "We are now going to set it up for the ceremony"

"We got a lot of chair so that people in Canterlot can join us" said bad girl #3.

"That is true" said bad girl #1.

A bit later, the citizens saw the bad school is being built and took their seat. One of the bad girls went to the podium as the grand opening begins.

"Hello, everyone in Canterlot and thank you for joining our ceremony" said bad girl #1.

They are clapping at her and she continues talking.

"As you all know, we are going to cut the ribbon as our bad school will be ready to open" said bad girl #1.

"We are going to give you at tour by the way" said bad girl #2.

"We will start to countdown as we cut the ribbon" said bad girl #1.

They countdown to cut the ribbons and they did so.

"The bad school is now opened" said bad girl #1. "You can come inside so we can give you a tour"

"Don't be shy" said bad girl #2. "it will be a good tour in fact"

The citizens in Canterlot went inside that bad school to have a tour with the bad girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Tryout for the Bad Girls

Now that the bad girls have opened the bad school. They are going to be doing their tryout at their new school as a matter of fact. It is going to be a big competition as well. A lot of schools are going to be in Canterlot as well. Let's hope that the bad girls can do the tryout at their new bad school.

"The tour of our new bad school was a huge success, girls" said bad girl #1.

"Now we are going to register for the gymnastics" said bad girl #2.

"There is a registration for it" said bad girl #1. "We better get in line since there a lot of students here"

They went in line to register. A little later, they are now in front of the line.

"Hello, girls" said a bad principal. "Are you here to participate for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, sir" said bad girl #1. "In fact, we are going to be good at it"

"And we are thinking to cheat the contest" said bad girl #2.

"I'm not sure about that" said bad girl #1. "But we can win the contest"

"Anyway, girls, here is a paper and a pencil so you can register" said a bad principal.

They signed their and gave it back to a bad principal. Later, the bad girls are now in their leotards and a bad coach came.

"Hello, girls" said the bad coach. "Today is your first tryout for the gymnastics"

"That is true, sir" said bad girl #3. "Which tryout are we going to do today?"

"We are going to do the balance beam, ma'am" said the bad coach. "In fact, you are going first"

"I am, sir?" Bad girl #3 asked.

"Yes, you are" said the bad coach.

That bad girl went to the balance beam and jumps in it as she balanced herself. After that, she got off the balance.

"Great job, young lady" said the bad coach. "You are doing good"

"Thanks, coach" said bad girl #3.

The rest of athletes are now taking turns with the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Tryout for the Bad Boys

The bad boys are now going to their tryout for gymnastics. The bad girls have already done their tryout as a matter of fact. Like before, the bad boys are also going to wait in line to register. It will be a while to enter with the other male athletics. Let's hope that the bad boys can enter for the gymnastics.

"I see a registration for the gymnastics" said bad boy #1.

"Same here" said bad boy #2. "Can we wait in line so we can register?"

"Of course, we can" said bad boy. "Let's get in line and it is a long one"

A little later, the bad boys are now in front of the line and sees their principal.

"Hello, boys" said a bad principal. "Are you two here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said bad boy #1. "In fact, we just wanted to try it out just like the bad girls do"

"I'm not sure if we are going to cheat" said bad boy #2.

"We can talk about that after our tryout" said bad boy #1. "We better sign in our names"

"That sounds good" said bad boy #2.

They signed their name with a paper and a pencil and gave them back to their principal. At the gym, they are now wearing their leotards and their coach came in.

"Attention, boys" said the bad coach. "Today is our first tryout for the gymnastics"

"What tryout are we doing to do today?" Bad boy #2 asked.

"We are going to do trampoline" said the bad coach. "In fact, this bad boy will be going first"

"Am I?" Bad boy #1 asked.

"Yes, you are" said the bad coach. "Now jump on the trampoline as high as you could"

He went to the trampoline and he jumps high and got out of it.

"I did it" said bad boy #1. "I jumped high on a trampoline"

"That is nice of you" said the bad coach. "Now let's see what the others can do"

The bad boys are taking turns to use the trampoline. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Back to Military School

The boys from the military school are now going to register for the gymnastics. The girls from that school had already done their tryout for gymnastics as a matter of fact. The boys are going to wait in line to register. It will take a while to enter for gymnastics. Let's hope that the boys from the military will register for the gymnastics.

"Look, Charles" said Steve. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"I see that, Steve" said Charles. "Can we get in line so we can register for it?"

"Sure, Charles" said Steve. "Let's wait in line and it is a long one"

"I know that, Steve" said Charles.

The boys went in line to register. A little later, they are now in front of the line.

"Hello, boys" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We are, ma'am" said Steve. "We saw that the girls from here have entered it and did their tryout"

"That is true, Steve" said the principal. "They have done the balance beam"

"That is only for girls" said Charles. "I wonder what the boys are going to do"

"You'll have to wait and see" said the principal. "Here is a pen and a paper"

They signed their names and gave the paper back to the principal. Later at the gym, the boys are now in their leotards and their coach came in.

"Attention!" yelled the coach. "This is your tryout for today"

"It is, sir?" Charles asked.

"Indeed!" yelled the coach. "We are going to do flips"

"I thought it's for girls only, sir" said Steve.

"It's for boys as well, Steve" said the coach. "You are going first"

"I'll might fall but I'll try" said Steve.

He went to the mat and did the flips and Steve didn't fall at all.

"Great job, Steve" said Charles. "You're good at doing flips"

"Thanks, Charles" said Steve. "It is tough, but I did it"

"Now it's my turn to do the flips" said Charles.

The boys are taking turns to do flips. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. A Tryout for the Eunuch Boys

The next school that will participate for the gymnastics is a school of eunuch boys. That school is where the boys who don't genitals at all as a matter of fact. The athletics are going to be wait in line so they can register for the gymnastics. Let's hope that the eunuch boys can register and participate for the gymnastics.

"Look, Gary" said Danny. "I see the registration for the gymnastics"

"Same here, Danny" said Gary. "I don't think I have done gymnastics before"

"Me either, Gary" said Danny. "In fact, we don't have genitals at all"

"That is true, Danny" said Gary. "Can we go register?"

"Sure, Gary" said Danny. "Let's go ahead and wait in line"

"Okay, Danny" said Gary.

A little later, the boys are now in front of the line so they can register for the gymnastics.

"Hello, boys" said the principal. "Are you two here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Danny. "We are going to see how gymnastics works"

"It takes a lot of practice, Danny" said Gary. "I hope I won't fall"

"Same here, Gary" said Danny.

"Here is a pen and a paper to register" said the principal.

The boys signed their names and gave it back to the principal. Later, they are now wearing their leotards and their coach came to the gym.

"Boys, today we are doing our first tryout" said the coach.

"Yes, sir" said Gary. "I am here to learn gymnastics"

"We are going to do is the uneven bars" said the coach. "In fact, you are going first"

"I am, sir?" Gary asked. "I don't think I have done that before"

"Go ahead and try it" said the coach.

"Okay, sir, I will" said Gary.

He grabs the bar, spins around and lands on the mat.

"Hey, I did it" said Gary. "It doesn't look hard at all"

"I know you can do it, Gary" said Danny. "Besides, it takes practice to do it"

The boys are now taking turns to use the uneven bars. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. A Tryout for the Eunuch Girls

The next school that will participate for the gymnastics will the school for eunuch girls. It is a similar school where boys go without their genitals. The only different is that the girls have no genitals as a matter of fact. They are going to register for the gymnastics with the other athletics. Let's hope that they enter after they register.

"Look, Amanda" said Danielle. "There is a registration for the gymnastics"

"I can see it, Danielle" said Amanda. "Gymnastics is a very good sport"

"It is, Amanda" said Danielle. "I watch them on TV before"

"Think we can try them, Danielle?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, Amanda" said Danielle. "We better get in line now"

"Okay, Danielle" said Amanda.

A little later, the girls are now in front of the line so they can register for the gymnastics.

"Hello, girls" said the principal. "Are you here to register for the gymnastics?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Danielle. "In fact, we are going to try it out"

"I have never done it, Danielle" said Amanda. "But I know it is a good sport"

"We will see what we can do" said Danielle. "Let's put our names in a paper"

They did so and gave it back to the principal. At the gym, they are now wearing their leotards and their coach came in.

"Hi, girls" said the coach. "We are having our first tryout today"

"Yes, ma'am" said Danielle. "I can't to try it out"

"What should we do, ma'am?" Amanda asked.

"We are doing rhythmic gymnastics" said the coach. "The one where we use the baton and the ribbon"

"Can I try it, ma'am?" Danielle asked.

"Sure, Danielle" said the coach. "Here you go"

She gave the baton to her and she starts waving it.

"The music is playing, Danielle" said the coach.

Then, the music ends and Danielle gave the baton back to the coach.

"You did today, Danielle" said the coach.

"Thank you, ma'am" said Danielle. "Let's see what Amanda can do"

The girls are now sharing with the baton. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Bullying at Eunuch School

The eunuch boys and the eunuch girls have done their tryout for gymnastics. They are getting ready to go home as a matter of fact. They are getting dressed and waiting for their parents to come pick them up. They are keep an eye out on the bullies as well. Let's hope that the students from a eunuch school will go home with their parents.  
"Come on, Gary" said Danny. "It's for us to go home"  
"I agree with you, Danny" said Gary. "In fact, we have been castrated like the other students from our school"  
"That's true, Gary" said Danny. "I have my backpack ready"  
"Same here, Danny" said Gary. "Here come the girls now"  
"Hi, boys" said Danielle. "We worked really hard on our tryout today"  
"We did that, Danielle" said Amanda.  
They saw the bullies came to the school and bullying them.  
"Where is your genitals?" One of the bullies asked.  
"We don't have them" said Gary. "We have been castrated"  
"I have to agree with Gary" said Danny. "Here at eunuch school, we usually don't have genitals after they were cut off"  
"And you girls have no genitals as well?" One of the bullies asked.  
"We don't have them" said Amanda. "We will tell the principal right now"  
"Principal, they are bullying us" said Gary.  
"Out, all of you" said the principal. "And never come back again"  
She took all the bullies away and came back inside.  
"Are you all okay?" The principal asked.  
"Yes, ma'am" said Gary. "These bullies were mean to us"  
"And very bad" said Danielle. "I don't like bullies at all"  
"Same here" said Danny. "They are mean to other students from our school"  
"You will be okay" said the principal. "In fact, it's almost for you to go home"  
"Okay, ma'am" said Danny. "Our parents are here now"  
"See you later, Danny" said Gary.  
"Bye, Gary" said Danny. "It was nice to see you"  
"Danielle and Amanda, your parents are here" said the principal.

The students are going to the car and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. The Bully Loses His Genitals

The bullies have been kicked out of the eunuch school by the school, they are going to stay out of the school. They had bullied the boys and the girls for having no genitals as a matter of fact. The doctors are going to cut one of the bully's genitals. Let's hope that one of the bullies will be castrated by the doctors.

"I wonder why that principal took us of that eunuch school" said the bully.

"We were bullying the boys and the girls when we came inside" said the other bully.

"That is true and we told them that they don't have genitals" said the bully.

"It's because the students from that school don't have genitals at all" said the other bully.

"Here come the doctors now" said the bully.

The doctors took the bullies away and sends them to the hospital.

"Sir, we have brought out the bullies and took them here at the hospital" said the nurse.

"Thanks, ma'am" said the doctor. "We are going to castrated one of the bullies by the way"

"You mean cutting off his genitals?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said the doctor. "Here comes the rest of the doctors"

"I will choose this bully on the right" said the other doctor.

"Good choice" said the doctor.

"Sir, I don't want to be castrated" said the bully.

"I'm sorry, you have to and your genitals will be gone" said the doctor.

They took him to the emergency room so they can castrate the bully.

"Ma'am, it would be scary to cut my friend's genitals" said the other bully.

"It is and they took him to the emergency room" said the nurse.

"All right, ma'am" said the other bully. "We can hear him yelling in pain"

"That is true" said the nurse.

They heard the bully yelling in pain while he is castrated.

"Did you hear it, ma'am?" The other bully asked. "He is castrated"

"He is coming out of the emergency room" said the nurse. "You can leave now"

The bullies are now leaving the hospital. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. The Other Bully Loses His Genitals

The bully has now been castrated and has no genitals. The other bully is getting ready to be castrated by the doctors as a matter of fact. They will be cutting it good and the other bully will no longer needed them. Like before, they will be castrating him in the emergency room. Let's hope that the doctors can work hard on castrating.

"That bully is now been castrated" said the doctor.

"There will be no genitals for him, sir" said the nurse.

"In fact, we are getting ready to castrate the other bully" said the doctor.

"Where will he lose his genitals?" The nurse asked.

"Same as the bully" said the doctor. "The emergency room"

"Okay, sir" said the nurse. "Make sure that you can cut it good"

"We sure can, ma'am" said the doctor. "Come on, let's cut your genitals.

"But I don't want to lose my genitals" said the other bully.

"I'm sorry but you will have no genitals and that's final" said the doctor.

He took him away and went inside the emergency room.

"What are they doing to do at the emergency room?" One of the patient asked.

"They will cut his genitals off" said the nurse.

"It will hurt a lot" said the nurse.

They heard the other bully screaming in pain after his genitals was cut out and exited the emergency room.

"We have finally cut the other bully's genitals, ma'am" said the doctor.

"That is great, sir" said the nurse. "He will no longer have genitals again"

"True, ma'am" said the doctor. "In fact, he will be going home now with that bully who lost his genitals earlier"

"There you are" said the bully. "How was your castration?"

"It was hurt" said the other bully. "They cut my genitals at the emergency"

"We can come home now" said the bully.

"See you later, you two" said the doctor.

"Bye, sir" said the bully. "We are waiting for our mom now"

"Come on, let's go home" said the bully's mom.

They went to their car and drives home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. The Female Bully Castrated

The female bully will be the next patient to be castrated in the emergency room. The two male bullies were already being castrated in the same room as a matter of fact. The female bully will be staying in the emergency until her genitals has been removed. The two male bullies are waiting for the female bully to lose her genitals.

"The two male bullies have lost their genitals" said the nurse.

"The female bully is getting ready to be castrated, ma'am" said the doctor.

"It is not going to be easy castrated the female bully, sir" said the nurse.

"We will do our best, ma'am" said the doctor. "We would castrate her in the emergency room"

"Be careful now, sir" said the nurse.

"Come on, young lady" said the doctor. "We are going to castrate you"

"But I like my genitals" said the female bully.

"I'm sorry but you will lose your genitals and that is final" said the doctor.

They took the female bully to the emergency room.

"She's going to lose her genitals" said the bully.

"Just like us" said the other bully. "In fact, we have been castrated before her"

"We sure did" said the bully. "We don't have genitals anymore"

"We sure don't" said the other bully. "We are waiting for the female bully losing her genitals"

"That is true" said the bully.

They heard the female bully screaming in pain.

"They castrated her now" said the bully. "And she has lost her genitals now"

"Just like us" said the other bully. "That was scary to hear the female bully losing her genitals"

"I agree with you" said the bully. "Here she comes now"

They saw the female bully coming out of the emergency room.

"Are you okay?" One of the bullies asked.

"Yes, I am" said the female bully. "That castration was painful"

"It sure was" said one of the bullies. "We better go now"

"See you later, you three" said the doctor.

"Bye, sir" said one of the bullies.

They are now leaving the hospital. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Bullying Again

The castrated bullies are now going to bully the kids at the eunuch high school. They are coming back from cutting off their genitals at the hospital as a matter of fact. The principal of that school will be keeping an eye out on these bullies. She doesn't want them to come back. Let's hope that the castrated bullies will bully the kids.

"Good morning, kids" said the principal. "Today, we are going to keep an eye on the castrated bullies"

"Why, ma'am?" Gary asked.

"They are bad, Gary" said the principal. "Go to your class"

"Okay, ma'am" said Gary.

He went to his class and took his seat.

"Gary, I want you to keep an eye on the castrated bullies" said the teacher.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Gary. "In fact, the castrated bullies are mean to us"

"That is true, Gary" said the teacher. "Here is your assignment for today"

He did the assignment and gave it back to his teacher.

"I'll grade the assignments while you have lunch, kids" said the teacher.

On his way, Gary saw the castrated bullies and they bullied at him.

"Look what we have here" said the castrated bully.

"A boy with no genitals" said the other castrated bully.

"Leave me alone, you three" said Gary. "I wanted to have lunch"

"We wanted to see if you have genitals" said the female castrated bully"

"I already told you that I don't have them anymore" said Gary. "Principal, they are bullying at me"

"You three, what are you doing here?" The principal asked.

"We are bullying Gary" said the castrated bully.

"Stopped bullying at me" said Gary.

"Out, you three" said the principal.

She took them out and closes the door.

"Are you okay, Gary?" The principal asked.

"Yes, I am, ma'am" said Gary.

"Good, now go have lunch with the other kids so you want to be late" said the principal.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Gary.

"That's good, Gary" said the principal.

He went to have lunch along with some other kids. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Naked in Class

The bully kids have been kicked out of the eunuch school by the principal. They are going to be naked in class as a matter of fact. They won't be wearing any clothes when they are going to class. Of course, there are cameras everywhere at the eunuch school and the principal will keep an eye on them. Let's hope that the bully kids don't wear clothes in class.

"Here we are now" said the bully. "Back at eunuch school"

"Are we all naked?" The other bully asked.

"We sure are" said the bully. "In fact, our parents told to be in class naked"

"That is true" said the female bully.

"I hope that the kids don't laugh at us" "We will see about that" said the other bully.

As the bullies went inside, they saw a bunch of kids laughing at them.

"Stop laughing!" yelled the bully. "It's not even funny at all!"

"They have no clothes" said one of the eunuch kids. "They are naked at school"

They eunuch kids keep laughing at the bully kids until they went to their class.

"We are in our class now" said the female bully.

"I am glad that the eunuch kids stop laughing at us" said the bully.

"Same here" said the other bully.

"Kids, why are you naked?" The teacher asked.

"We have to" said the bully. "The kids were laughing at us"

"There's no one here, kids" said the teacher. "You are safe now"

"Thanks, ma'am" said the other bully. "These kids were mean to us"

"You can take your seats now" said the teacher. "I have some assignments for you"

"Okay, ma'am" said the bully.

After they finished their assignments, they gave them back to the teacher.

"Thank you, kids" said the teacher. "I will grade them"

"We can rest for a bit" said the bully.

"No wonder why the kids were laughing at us" said the other bully.

"I have no idea" said the female bully.

The bullies are staying and relaxing in class naked. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Training Part 1

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to do training for gymnastics. They have done several tryouts as a matter of fact. The girls are going to train hard to prepare for their big event. They are going to do some flips, the balance beam, the trampoline, the uneven bars and the vault. Let's hope that the girls will train the gymnastics hard.

"We are going to do some training, girls" said Kerry.

"We can do practice hard, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are also going to do some flips" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Kerry. "Because that one woman is coming over soon"

"Her manager is bringing her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, he is, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Now let's start training"

The training starts with the girls doing some flips. They backflip on the floor on the floor and they didn't fall.

"Great flips, girls" said Kerry. "We are doing great"

"I love flips" said Fluttershy.

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now what, Kerry?"

"We are going to do the balance beam" said Kerry.

The girls are taking turns on the balance beam. They jumped on it and they balanced.

"Good balance, girls" said Kerry. "Now we need to do the vault"

They hurdle onto a springboard and spring onto the vault with their hands. Then, they land on the mat.

"Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy, do the trampoline" said Kerry. "Rest of you, do the uneven bars"

"We sure will, Kerry" said Applejack.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are jumping the trampoline while the rest of the girls are doing uneven bars.

"I am good at uneven bars" said Kerry.

"Same, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

They went to the trampoline as Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack went to the uneven bars.

"Let's jump high as we could" said Rainbow Dash.

They did so and the training is over.

"Good training, girls" said Kerry.

The girls trained hard on the gymnastics. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Training Part 2

The eunuch boys are going to do some training just like what the Equestria Girls did. Unlike them, the eunuch boys won't be doing the balance beam or the uneven bars. But they will do the trampoline as a matter of fact. The eunuch boys will be able to do good without any mistakes. Let's hope that the eunuch boys will have a good training.

"Gary, we have a training for gymnastics" said Charlie.

"I heard that" said Gary. "We have to do it before the competition"

"I agree with you, Gary" said Charlie. "We better go to the dressing room so we can change"

At the gym, they eunuch boys are now wearing in their leotards and their coach came in.

"Good afternoon, boys" said the coach.

"Good afternoon, sir" said the boys.

"Today, we are going to training for the gymnastics" said the coach. "We are going to train hard in time for the competition"

"We can do that, sir" said Charlie.

"That's my boy" said the coach. "I want you to do good on the trampoline"

"We sure will, sir" said Gary.

"Alright, then" said the coach. "Let's start training"

The boys went to the trampoline and starts jumping on them.

"That's a good jumping, boys" said the coach. "Keep doing it"

"We sure can, sir" said Charlie.

After that, they went to the rings and grabbed the ring grips.

"Make sure that you don't fall, boys" said the coach.

"We sure won't, sir" said Charlie. "In fact, I won't fall at all"

"Same here" said Gary.

Lastly, the boys went to the parallel bars and put on their grips.

"Make sure that you do swinging on it" said the coach.

"We can try it, sir" said Gary. "We are doing good for training"

After that, they have finished training.

"How did we do, sir?" Charlie asked.

"You did well, boys" said the coach. "We could win the competition by the way"

"I hope so" said Gary.

The boys are now drinking a bottle of water. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Training Part 3

The eunuch boys have trained hard for the gymnastics. The other eunuch students are going to do training are the eunuch girls. They are going to trained hard as the boys just did as a matter of fact. The girls are going to do balance beam, rhythmic gymnastics and others. Let's hope that eunuch girls will trained hard like the boys did.

"Amanda, we better get dressed so we can train hard for the gymnastics" said Danielle.

"Okay, Danielle" said Amanda. "I hope we can do good"

"We will see about it" said Danielle.

They put on their leotards and went to the gym.

"All the gymnastics set up are here" said Amanda.

"The coach and her team sets it up, Amanda" said Danielle.

"Hi, girls" said the coach. "You're here for training"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Amanda. "In fact, I can do good on the rhythmic gymnastics"

"Same here" said Danielle. "We can also do some balance beam and the uneven bars"

"Let's start training, Danielle" said Amanda.

She brought the stick and the coach plays the music.

"Wow, Amanda is good at rhythmic gymnastics" said one of the eunuch gymnasts.

"That is true" said Danielle. "Then, we can do balance beam"

"We can also do flips as well" said one of the eunuch gymnasts.

"Doing flips is good by the way" said Danielle.

The music ends and Amanda puts away a stick.

"Girls, we are getting ready to use the balance beam" said the coach.

"Okay, ma'am" said Danielle.

Danielle went up to the balance beam.

"Remember, Danielle, stay steady when you're on the balance beam" said the coach.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Danielle.

She stays still on the balance beam and jumps on it.

"I hope she doesn't fall" said Amanda.

"She won't, Amanda" said one of the eunuch gymnast. "She is good at it"

"I can see it now" said Amanda.

Danielle flips and jump out of the balance beam.

"See, she likes to balance" said one of the eunuch gymnast.

The training for the eunuch girls is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Shower Time

The eunuch kids did a good job at training for their gymnastics competition. They will be going home after they took a shower as a matter of fact. They will be keeping an eye on bad kids because they see them and laugh at them. The eunuch kids would not like it at all. Let's hope that the eunuch kids will have a good shower.

"Kids, I am proud that you worked out so hard for the gymnastics" said the coach.

"We sure did, sir" said Gary. "I am very sweat"

"Same here" said Amanda. "In fact, we are going to take a shower"

"That is true, Amanda" said the coach. "The boys will take a shower at the boys' locker room and the girls will take a shower in the girls' locker room"

"Okay, coach" said Charlie.

At the boys' locker room, the boys are now naked and they are taking a shower. Then, they saw bad boy laughing at them that they don't have genitals.

"Stop laughing at us!" yelled Gary.

"Why?" The bad boy asked.

"It is not nice to laugh at us" said Gary. "I am going to tell the principal"

The principal went inside the boys' locker room and saw that the bad boy is inside the locker room.

"Out, young man!" yelled the principal.

He took that bad boy away. At the girls' locker room, the girls are naked and taking a shower. Just then, the bad girl is laughing at them for not having genitals.

"Stop laughing at us now!" yelled Danielle.

"Why?" The bad girl asked.

"That is rude to laugh at us" said Danielle.

Then the principal came to the girls' locker room and took that bad girl away.

"Is she gone now?" Amanda asked.

"She sure is" said Danielle. "She was mean to us and I hate when that happens"

"Same here" said Amanda.

They got out of the shower and put their clothes on.

"We better get home as our parents are waiting for us" said Amanda.

They got in to the car and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Bad Boy Castrated

The bad boy has kicked out of the eunuch school. He's going to be castrated at the hospital as a matter of fact. He will be castrated at the emergency room. The doctor will take that bad boy inside the room to prepare his castration and he won't have genitals. Let's hope that the castration for the bad boy will be a success.

"Here we are now" said his mom. "We are at the hospital"

"We are going to have a castration" said his dad. "You will not have genitals anymore"

"Why not?" The bad boy asked.

"You have bullied the eunuch kids at school" said his mom. "In fact, you will be castrated at the emergency room"

"That's right, young man" said his dad. "After you are castrated, you will no longer have genitals"

"Come on now, let's take you to the emergency room" said the doctor.

He took him to the emergency room.

"Ma'am, how long is my son going to be castrated?" His mom asked.

"I'm not sure yet" said the nurse. "We will have to wait when he is done"

"All right, ma'am" said his mom. "We are staying out of the emergency room"

"That is true" said his dad. "We don't want to see him castrated"

"They told us to keep out during it" said his mom. "We are sitting at our seat"

"I had to agree with you" said his dad. "We are waiting patiently"

"He will be done with his castration soon" said his mom.

"I hope so too" said his dad.

They heard a bad boy scream as he has been castrated.

"Did you hear that?" His mom asked. "Our son has been castrated"

"I hear it too" said his dad. "He's done with castration"

The bad boy came out with no genitals.

"Ma'am, your son won't need genitals anymore" said the doctor. "You should go home"

"Thank you, sir" said his mom. "It was nice to come over here"

"See you later now" said the doctor.

The bad boy and his parents got in to the car and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Bathroom

The bad boy has now lost his genitals. He is going to the toilet to sit like a girl as a matter of fact. He has been the castrated at the hospital and his parents waits for him outside of the emergency room. The bad boy and his parents are coming back home from the hospital. Let's hope that the bad boy will sit like a girl in the toilet.

"Here we are now" said his mom.

"We are back home from the hospital" said his dad. "Young man, you have no genitals now"

"I know, dad" said the bad boy. "The castration really hurts"

"What happened to his genitals?" His sister asked.

"He didn't one anymore since he bullies the eunuch kids and the eunuch school" said his mom.

"That sounds bad, mom" said his sister. "In fact, I won't be doing that"

"That's my daughter" said his mom. "Young man, for now on, you will have to sit in the toilet like your sister does"

"Why, mom?" The bad boy.

"Because you don't have your genitals anymore" said his mom. "Go to the toilet and sit like a girl"

"Okay, mom" said the bad boy.

He went to the bathroom and he sat on the toilet like his sister.

"I'm glad that he doesn't have genitals anymore" said his dad.

"Same here" said his mom. "He is now a eunuch like the other eunuch kids"

"I agree with you" said his dad. "He would never bully the eunuch kids again"

They saw their son came out of the bathroom after urinating from the hole where his genitals used to be at and washed his hands.

"How was it?" His mom asked.

"I missed my genitals" said the bad boy. "I will have to sit like my sister forever"

"That is true, young man" said his dad. "Cutting your genitals is your punishment for bullying the eunuch kids"

"Go to your room now" said his mom.

"But, mom, I didn't do it" said the bad boy.

He went to his room and closed his door. See what his happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Gymnastics Part 1

The next day, the Equestria Girls are getting up from their bed. Then, they went to the bathroom to brushed their teeth. After that, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Today is the gymnastics competition at Canterlot High as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the girls will get to Canterlot High for the gymnastics.

"Good morning, mom" said Twilight.

"Morning, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Today is the big day"

"What is it, mom?" Twilight asked.

"It's the gymnastics competition at Canterlot High" said Twilight Velvet.

"That's great, mom" said Twilight. "In fact, I have practice hard"

"I hope you win that competition, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

She saw some of her friends came over to her house.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Twilight.

"Good luck at the gymnastics competition" said Twilight Velvet.

"I will, mom" said Twilight. "See you later"

"Hi, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Today is the gymnastics competition"

"We better get to Canterlot High so we won't be late" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Kerry is waiting for us"

At Canterlot High, Twilight and her friends went inside their locker room to put on their leotards.

"Girls, I'm glad you are here for the gymnastics" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Twilight. "I hope we can win"

"We will see, Twilight" said Kerry. "I have my leotard on"

"So are we, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"All right, girls" said Kerry. "Let's go"

At the gym, the Wondercolts gymnastics made their way to the gym and the Cutie Mark Crusaders did their entrance.

"Here we are, girls" said Kerry. "This is the gymnastics competition"

"The competition is now underway" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw a logo that is shaped like a peacock.

"Girls, NBC is here" said Kerry.

"I see that, Kerry" said Fluttershy.

"Same here, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "Let's go ahead and win"

The gymnastics is officially underway. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Gymnastics Part 2

The gymnastics competition at Canterlot High is going good so far. The Wondercolts are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. Rainbow Dash is doing a balance beam. After she stayed balanced, she has got a perfect by the judges of course. The eunuch kids are going to be next and they have to be careful since there are a few bad kids here.

"That was a good job on the balance beam, Rainbow" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We are currently in the lead of the competition"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The gymnastics is a big competition, darling" said Rarity.

"The eunuch kids are next, girls" said Kerry.

"Girls, you already remember the tryouts for the competition" said the coach.

"Yes, ma'am" said Danielle. "In fact, we can do good on the competition"

"That's my girl" said the coach.

"We can see the boys doing theirs" said Amanda.

"That is correct, Amanda" said the coach. "Let's go ahead do ours"

On their way to the competition, they saw the bad kids bullies the eunuch kids.

"Who do you think you are, genital free kids?" The bad kid asked.

"Don't call us that" said Charles. "You are making our feelings hurt"

"Why?" The other bad kid asked. "You have no genitals"

"We don't have them anymore" said Gary. "We can be in the gymnastics when we have no genitals whatever we want"

"I don't think so" said the bad kid.

"Security!" yelled Charles.

"What's going on in here?" The security asked.

"These bad kids are making fun of us" said Danielle.

"What did you think you're doing?" The security asked. "It is not nice to make fun of the eunuch kids"

"Sir, I didn't do that on purpose" said one of the bad kids.

"I'm sorry but you're banned from Canterlot High" said the security. "Eunuch kids, good luck at the competition"

"We sure will, sir" said Amanda.

The security took the bad kids away. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Gymnastics Part 3

The bad kids are making fun of the eunuch kids. They will be kicked out of Canterlot High by the securities as a matter of fact. It is very rude to make fun of the eunuch kids. The securities are going to take care of the bad kids of course. Let's hope that the bad kids won't coming back to Canterlot High.

"These bad kids were mean to us" said Amanda.

"They sure are, Amanda" said Danielle. "I don't want to be bullied during our competition"

"Me either" said Charles. "In fact, I hate the bullies making fun of us"

"Same here" said Gary. "Let's hope that the bad kids will be kicked out of Canterlot High"

"I hope so too, Gary" said Charles. "We better go to the gym"

"Yes, and the Wondercolts are in the lead" said Danielle.

"Let's hope we can do good like the coach tells us" said Gary.

The eunuch kids entered the gym and the crowd of their team are cheering for them.

"Here we are now" said Charles. "We already remembered what the coach says"

"I know that, Charles" said Gary.

"Great, now it's time do some gymnast moves" said Charles.

The eunuch boys went to the vault and Charles goes first.

"Look, our son is going to the vault" said his dad.

"Is that the one where you jump and land on the mat?" His mom asked.

"Yes, let's see how our son did" said his dad.

Charles ran to the springboard, did the handspring and land on the mat.

"Did he do good?" His mom asked.

"Let's see what the judge says" said his dad.

3 judges gave them a 9.

"That wasn't so bad for him" said his mom.

"He did a good job for it" said his dad.

Then they saw the securities kicked the bad kids out of Canterlot High.

"Attention, the bad kids are not participated in the competition" said the announcer.

"That's great" said Charles. "They would be disqualified"

Gary did the same thing as Charles did and 2 judges gave him a 9 and 1 judge gives him an 8. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Gymnastics Part 4

The Wondercolts and some other gymnastics team are doing a good job on that big gymnastics competition. The winner of the big competition will be announced as a matter of fact. The Wondercolts have been working hard on their gymnasts move. The third-place team will be awarded the bronze medal, the second-place team will be awarded the silver medal and the first-place team will be awarded the gold medal.

"That was a great competition, girls" said Kerry. "We are heard the announcement to see who wins the big competition"

"I wonder who will it be" said Fluttershy.

"We will see, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "In fact, we are in the top 3"

"We are, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That was good thing that the bad kids aren't allowed to bully the eunuch kids during the competition" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's hope that won't happen again" said Kerry.

"I hope not, Kerry" said Applejack. "Did I do good on the balance beam?"

"You sure did, Applejack" said Kerry. "I did good on the uneven bars"

"The boys did good on the vault" said Rarity.

"I agree with you, Rarity" said Kerry. "It's time for the announcements for the winners of the big competition"

"Ladies and gentlemen, time now for award ceremony of the big gymnastics competition" said the P.A. announcer. "In third place, the bronze medal goes to the Shadowbolts"

The crowd applause at them as the Shadowbolts wears their bronze medals on their neck.

"In second place, the silver medal goes to" said the P.A. announcer.

"Better be the eunuch kids" said Fluttershy whispered.

"The eunuch kids!" the P.A. shout exciting.

The crowd cheers for the Wondercolts have finished first place.

"Your Wondercolts gymnastics team have earned the gold medal" said the P.A. announcer happily.

"We won, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am glad that we practice hard on that big competition" said Kerry.

"We have couldn't have done it without it" said Rainbow Dash.

Photo Finish takes a picture of the whole gymnastics team with their gold medals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Last Chapter

The Wondercolts have won the big gymnastics competition. They will take a shower and get dressed so they can go home as a matter of fact. The girls had a good competition with the other schools. The bad kids were finished last place of course. The girls will be going home with their parents of course. This is going to be the last chapter of the gymnastics story.

"That was nice that we won the gymnastics competition, girls" said Kerry.

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on, girls" said Kerry. "Time to take our showers"

"Okay, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the girls' locker room, Kerry and the Equestria Girls took off their leotards and went to the shower.

"We can see our vagina, Kerry" said Fluttershy.

"We all have vagina, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "In fact, we have a pubic hair on our vagina"

"And we also have boobs" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are looking good naked, Rainbow" said Kerry. "I like having boobs"

"Same here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get clean before we go"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Kerry. "I have a body wash and a shampoo to wash"

"That's a good idea, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls began to wash themselves. After their shower, they got out of it and puts on their clean underwear and their clean clothes.

"That was a great shower, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We can have another gymnastics competition"

"Remember to practice before the competition" said Kerry.

"We sure will, Kerry" said Applejack. "We are going to put our medals at our house"

"Don't lose it, girls" said Kerry. "I won't lose my gold medal"

"Me either, Kerry" said Twilight. "We had a great time"

"We better go now, girls" said Kerry. "You will remember to practice the next competition"

The girls agreed with Kerry.

"See you later, girls" said Kerry.

The girls went back home including Kerry where she put her medal in her room.

"That is nice medal, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

Her mom and Kerry are looking at the gold medal from the gymnastics that Kerry won. I hope you enjoyed this gymnastics story. I am planning to make a sequel of this story as well as the gymnastics story with Kazumi Evans. The end.


End file.
